Magic Man
by nowheretorun
Summary: She smiled, "Are you magic? Cause' you seem like it." Joe grinned so widely. "Only if you want me to be." Loe one-shot


"Oh my gosh. He is so cute..." his girlfriend sighed as her her elbows were propped on her knees, leaning forward staring intently. He glared at the guy that was on the television monitor.

He and his girlfriend were watching High School Musical 2. Two teenagers watching a movie that was for most pre-teens. His girlfriend gushed over Ryan Evans, or played by Lucas Grabeel. He groaned slightly letting his back fall on the back of the couch.

Who was he? He was the Joe Jonas. The Joseph Adam Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. The one guy that most of the girls pledged to marry. His gorgeous messy black hair covering his eyes part way, and his deep brown eyes. That Joe Jonas.

Joe and his girlfriend of seven months, Lilly Truscott were sitting on the lumpy couch, snuggled up, watching, High School Musical. Yeah, talk about lame.

He through his head back and looked back at his girlfriend. "Why exactly are we watching this _again?_" Lilly's head turned to him, with a frown on her face. Her frowned turned into a big huge grin. "Be. Cause." She slapped his arm before turning her head back to the TV.

Joe huffed, knowing that he was getting no where. He stood up and walked around the TV, just as his girlfriend demanded, so she wouldn't miss Ryan's _yummilicoius _looks. His girlfriend is such a girl.

He stood in front of the fridge and slowly opened it looking for something to munch on. He settled for the cheese cubes that were in a plastic zip lock baggie. Unzipping it, he popped a cheddar cube into his mouth.

He looked up from the bag of cheese cubes to see Lilly dancing along with "All for One." He smiled slightly and continued chewing on the cheddar cheese cubes. He zipped the bag back up and threw it in a random spot in the fridge.

Lilly flopped down on the couch and took off her striped hoodie and tied it around her waist. She looked up to see Joe jumping into the open spot right next to her. He draped his arm around her.

She smiled. Joe looked at her with a very curious look on his face, "Why do you like Lucas Grabeel? Can't you be like normal and fall for Zac Efron, or, um, or what's the guy with t-"

"Corbin Bleu." She replied very fast. "Yeah, Corbin Bleu, why can't you like one of those guys?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer. "I don't know. Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu aren't my type. Wait. Do you want me to like them or something?" Lilly asked. Joe shook his head, "No. It's just that most girls prefer those two, I thought that you might also find them, I don't know, attractive?"

Lilly laughed. "Attractive, most normal guys don't use that word." Joe shrugged and flipped his hair away from his eyes, "Who said I was a normal guy though?" Lilly put her head on his shoulder.

Joe kissed the top of her head, he couldn't resist. Lilly sighed slightly and looked up at his face. "I like it like this." He looked down at her face what was like what, two inches below him?

"Yeah, me too." Lilly pulled her head off his shoulder. She fanned the area around her face. "Oh, Joe. Your breath smells like cheese cubes." Joe smirked.

"Yes, but delicious cheese cubes."

----------

"Joseph! Get your butt down here, you are late for your date with your girlfriend!"

"Coming, coming." Joe shouted at his older brother Kevin. He was walking down the steps, fixing his tie. He put his tie on and walked up to Kevin. "Car keys please." He held out his hand. Kevin groaned but took his keys out of his back pocket. "Fine, but don't crash it." Joe sighed, "Why do you always except bad things to happen to me?"

Kevin gave him a look as Joe put on his jacket. "Well, for starters your nickname is DJ Danger." Joe pulled the jacket up so it was on right. "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Kevin looked at him. "Okay, just have a good time little bro." Joe smiled, "Of course I will." Joe opened the door and stepped out and closed it behind him.

Kevin sighed, he knew that Joe wouldn't let this girl go.

----------

"Lilly will you sit still?" Miley said waving the hairbrush around like a maniac. "I can't do your hair if you won't stop squirming around like a blind fish stuck on land!"

"Sorry Miles." Lilly whispered regaining her posture. She looked at the mirror to see her reflection. She was greeted by her hair as straight as ever, with her bang brushed over to her right side of her forehead. She blew away some of the hair that was pushed in front of her face.

"There." Miley stated, looking directly at the back of Lilly's head, checking for any hair that was out of place. She set the hairbrush down on the vanity and turned around to face her and had a huge grin plastered on her face. "The master has completed her work, how do I do it?"

Lilly looked at herself and smiled about how she looked. "I have no idea." Lilly stood up and looked down at the outfit, her best friend, 'Hannah Montana' picked out for her. She was wearing a emerald dress that went a little above her knees. It was strapless and had a thick white ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"Miley, you are amazing you know that?" Lilly went to hug her brunette friend. Miley smiled in the way she always does, "I know. Where would you be if I wasn't here?" Lilly gave a giggle, "I have no idea."

Miley picked up a pair of sliver flats with a black bow in the center. She set them on the ground and let Lilly put them on. Lilly slid her feet into them. "These are comfty! I really like these." Miley crossed her arms over her chest, "This is why I always go shopping for Hannah, I also pick out stuff for Lola."

"Ooh, Lola likey." Lilly said as she kept fiddling with her toes. Miley laughed. "Of course Lola does."

------------

Joe knocked on Miley's house door. He took a deep breath. _'Okay, calm down, it's just your girlfriend. She is still the same person._' Joe saw Miley hustling down her stairs. She jumped off the bottom step and sprinted towards the door.

She open the door almost running into Joe. "Hi Joe!" Miley stepped aside so Joe could come in. "Hey Miley, got a date with ole' Nicky later?" He asked grinning madly. She turned around and faced him, glaring him down. "Shut up, lover boy."

"So, is um, Lilly, ready?" Joe asked sort of nervous. Miley grabbed a water from the fridge. "Um, yeah, she should be, let me get her. Just wait here patiently. She climbed up the first three steps and then stopped. She turned around to face Joe, "Don't break anything."

She continued to walk up the stairs. Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Why does everyone think I am going to break something," he sighed and sat on the couch quietly.

Miley opened the bedroom door, "Lils, you coming?" Lilly sat up from laying on the bed, "Yeah." She rolled off the bed and stood up. Lilly straightened her dress and smiled at her BFF. "How do I look?" She asked Miley, doing a little twirl. "Like a million buck aroonies." Miley answered nodding her head.

Lilly walked down the stairs and the creaking steps made Joe look at her. Joe's mouth hung wide open. Lilly saw this and blushed madly. "You like?" She asked giving a little twirl like she did for Miley. "No," Joe mumbled, "I love. You look absouletly goregous." Joe pulled her into a kiss, kissing her very softly.

She pulled away, biting her lip while smiling widely. Joe held out his hand, and said in his best British accent, "Would the lovely lady like an escort to the beach." He did a quick bow, still holding out his hand.

Lilly chuckled, she replied in her British accent, "Yes, yes she would. She would like an escort." Joe smiled sheepishly. He returned to his normal voice, "Onward, the beach awaits us!" They linked arms and skipped off to the beach.

------------

"Catch me if you can, Lillian!" Joe shouted as he runned down the beach, taking off his shoes in the process. He could feel the soft sand between his toes. He turned around to see Lilly started to follow after him.

He stopped down by the water and set his shoes down. He noticed that his girlfriend jumped on his back and put her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed the back of her knees and held onto her. He swung her around in circles as she laughed like a little child. She was a child at heart.

He stopped and let her slide slowly off his back. He noticed how her hair blew in the wind as she tried to brush it away from her face. Her grabbed the strands and put it behind her ears. She smiled but realized she was staring a little to long. She blushed and looked down at the shoes she adored.

Joe lifted her chin. She looked at him in the eyes. He sang softly,

"_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, a catch a glimspe of heaven, oh, I find, my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." _

Joe pulled her in to a kiss. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back immediently. He slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled in the kiss and kept doing just that.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes because lack of air. He smiled at her as she stared up at him. She hugged him and put her head on his chest. He held her head and gently pet her head.

"Joe," she mumbled, "I love you." He grinned at this. "I love you too," was his repsonse. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Joe?" Lilly asked as she looked up at him. He looked down. "Yeah?" She smiled, "Are you magic? Cause' you seem like it." Joe grinned so widely. "Only if you want me to be."

Lilly stared at him, "Yes, you are my Magic Man." Joe replied, "Anything you want, I'll make it happen." Lilly grinned, "Okay, then kiss me, Magic Man." Joe talked in some weird Irish voice, "Your wish is my command." He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. My first story! I had to post this, I was just thinking of something, so yeah. I put this up. It might be lame, but hey, first fanfic. **

**XOXO,**

**Emma (IllogicalFanfics)**


End file.
